


Sweet, Sweet Silver

by no_mercy_bby



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kidnapping, Mentions of Blood, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Stalking, Terry Silver is insane, if he bad why sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_mercy_bby/pseuds/no_mercy_bby
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate, everyone has a heart, but what happens when your soulmate finally finds you?
Relationships: Terry Silver/Female!Reader, Terry Silver/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Desire

He was interesting really.

Terence Silver, that is.

Usually you felt you had a great read on people. Your last boyfriend (as if you could really call him that) it's not like he was your soulmate or anything, had lied to you constantly and it eventually got bad enough to the point you had to dump him.

He had literally taken a girl on a date and when you asked about it he flat out lied to. But at least he found his soulmate at your expense, right? 

Soulmate heart marks. Everyone had a heart engrained on them somewhere to identify their soulmate of course. Now you didn't necessarily believe that love couldn't be found between soulmates, but rather anywhere between two willing individuals who want a relationship. Why listen to the universe? Still it was always "soulmate this" or "soulmate that" and to be honest it was annoying. 

Maybe it was just because you hadn't found your soulmate. Thankfully, your heart was easily hidden at the base of your neck on your back. It also helped that it was a small, at most an inch wide and slightly tilted for a reason the universe cursed you with.

Yet when you met Terry Silver, owner and sensei of the Cobra Kai dojo, you didn't know whether to believe every word he said or not believe any. He was certainly nothing like your ex, that's for sure.

Was Terry was charming, sure. Did you like him more than your ex, one hundred percent.

But something just didn't sit right with you about him. You couldn't name it, but you knew something wasn't completely honest about him.

You had gone to the Cobra Kai dojo in search of learning self-defense, which Terry had said he normally didn't do, but apparently he'd made an exception for you.

"So now what would you do if someone grabbed you like this?" Terry asks seriously as his arms enveloped your waist from behind.

You try not to relish in the heat that the imposingly tall man radiated and tried rather to focus on how you would get out of his embrace instead. But to be honest.. You didn't really want to get out…

"Probably squirm and shout?" You answered, slightly confused at what he expected from you. It was only your second day of training after all. 

Terry snickered softly and tightened his hold on you," Alright then, let's see it."

You skip over the yelling because you weren't really in danger and didn't feel it was necessary. So you push your back against his chest to hopefully throw him off balance, but to no avail.

Terry's arms only squeeze you tighter, even lifting you a few inches off the ground.

You yelp in surprise, your hands now clutching onto his arms which were still holding you up in the air.

"You're not fighting." Terry states softly in your ear.

You feel your heart start to race as you finally realize just how up close and personal he was with you, his breath hot against your neck, strong arms holding you tight. It made you realize he'd never been this close to you before- what smelled so good? Is that his cologne?

You exhale deeply, trying to calm yourself as best as you could before trying to escape from his hold against.

You throw an elbow back, and it does absolutely nothing.

Terry only chuckles before setting you back on your feet and letting you go.

"Don't worry I'll teach you everything you need to know." He assures you with a grin.

You nod in agreement before glancing back down to the mats under your feet. Were you really getting so distracted because of a guy you'd known a few days? You'd never learn self-defense if you kept getting flustered every few minutes because he touched you. How else was he supposed to teach you?

Your thoughts stop when you feel a firm warm pressure of fingers under your chin, as Terry tilts your face back up to look at him.

"Hey, keep your chin up, can't fight properly if you're staring at the floor." 

He continues to grin, electric blue eyes watching you intently with interest. 

You breathe heavily for a moment, just looking up at him. You couldn't deny that Terry was handsome. You wanted to sink and drown in those eyes of his. 

Before you could possibly come up with a reply, Terry's soft lips crush onto yours in a passionate kiss. You moan softly as he grabs your hips through the material of the gi he had given you, pulling them flush to his own.

"I want to devour you…" Terry growls against your lips, hands wandering from your hips to your ass before squeezing the backs of your thighs. "Would you like that? Writhing under me all night?"

"Yes…" You breathe out quietly, meeting his eyes that were darkened with  _ desire _ , barely any blue showing through. 

Quickly, he hoists up your thighs and in reflex, you wrap your legs around his hips and your arms around his neck making him grin at you. 

You feel your face flush, averting your eyes from his, as you were now at his eyes level and still very flustered.

A deep chuckle rumbles from his chest as he presses you against the wall. "You are so adorable, princess." Terry mumbles before leaning in to kiss you again.

You don't even realize you were now in a different room, till his lips pulled from yours and you were playfully tossed onto a rather plush queen sized bed, as you were so enraptured with his tongue fighting against yours for dominance in your kiss.

"Terry…" You start hesitantly as you watched him undo his black belt and shrug off the top of his gi at the foot of the bed.

"Yes, darling?" Terry questions in return as he crawls up the bed to you, intimidating you a little bit by noticing just how much larger he was than you as your eyes trailed over his muscled chest.

His fingers thread through the hair at the base of your skull, tilting your head back to meet his darkened eyes. "What is it?"

"I just never usually do things like this…" You whisper truthfully, hoping he knew what you meant, and you see the smirk tilt up at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh sweet, sweet girl. Don't worry…" Terry purrs before kissing you again as he presses you into the fluffy pillows.

  
  



	2. Devotion

It was fairly often that Terry Silver was pleased with himself, but with you he was truly delighted. You played your part practically perfectly. 

Having the Barnes boy follow you home a few nights after your shift was simple, leading you to decide to learn self-defense. And in return leading you to fall, quite literally, right into his arms. 

Terry allows himself to smile fondly as he watches you sleep against his chest, your face tucked against his neck, watching as your bare back rose and fell with each breath. 

You were so small compared to him, even gave him a feeling that you need to be protected. Good thing you were his soulmate. His sweet, sweet little soulmate. How precious.

Brushing his hand across your upper back, Terry pushes your hair aside, to view that adorable little matching heart on your neck that the universe decided to curse you with. 

And it was just where he knew it would be.

As Terry thumbs over the dark heart with a smirk, he recalls what happened the previous night. 

Terry knew everything about you, of course, but there wasn't any record of your romantic life except that pitiful excuse of a boyfriend. But even he was easy enough to get rid of. Finding his soulmate was quite easy and getting them together was as well. 

Terry still didn't understand why you had been dating that terrible excuse of a man instead of looking for your soulmate.

Did you not want him? 

No, of course you wanted him. Who wouldn't? You had given him your virginity and even more. You were soulmates, whether you wanted to be or not, and Terry was already utterly  _ devoted _ to do anything to prove that to you. Were you both complete opposites? Yes, but as they say, opposites attract.

He'd spent most of his life looking for you and wasn't just gonna give up now when he was so close to having you forever.

Now was the time to prove his  _ devotion _ to you, his soulmate, no matter what.

Terry grins as he slowly eases you off of his chest, pressing a delicate kiss to your temple as he tucks you back into the bed, before strolling to the bathroom within his apartment at the dojo. 

Time to put his master plan into action.

* * *

You groan quietly as you start to wake up, pressing your face into the silky smooth sheets. 

Silky sheets? Those definitely weren't yours.

You roll onto your back as your eyes snap open. Sitting up slowly, you immediately take notice of the dull ache in between your legs. You feel your face heat up as you finally remembered what happened last night. 

Terry Silver.

You had gone to the dojo again to learn self-defense from him and well, ended up in his bed. But you didn't remember the bed being this gigantic… Or the sheets being so silky… 

Glancing up, you notice the four large dark wood posters at each corner of the bed, holding up a silvery satin canopy, maybe? There's no fucking way you were still at the dojo.

You lazily crawl to the edge of the comfiest bed you'd ever felt and quickly slide out from under the covers, gasping sharply as your bare feet hit the freezing cold tile. 

It was only then you realized you were actually wearing something, the soft white cotton of a long sleeved shirt fell down to cover your thighs, landing just above your knee.

Bringing the collar up to your nose, you smile as you smell Terry's strong cologne on it. He had to be around here somewhere…

Now more awake from the cold freezing your feet, you observe your surroundings more closely around you. The space was huge and all the furniture you'd expect to be in a bedroom was grand.

You also take note of three doors around; one was shut and solid wood, another was shut but had glass revealing a beautiful view of the city, and the last was wide open.

Practically inviting you right in.

You wrap your arms around yourself, desperately missing the heat that had cocooned you in the bed, starting to shiver while making your way to the open door.

As you step into the room you notice right away the ornate double sink vanity and mirror.

"What is this place?" You whisper in awe before looking at yourself in the mirror and noticing how tired you look. You supposed a whole night of fuc-

"Ah, sleeping beauty finally rises." 

You jump, quickly turning your head as you hear the calm voice of your lover. 

"Hi." You greet shyly before shivering once again while politely averting your gaze from Terry to the cold tile under your feet. He was literally taking a bubble bath right in front of you in the largest tub you'd ever seen.

"You cold, sweetheart?" Terry questions, tilting his head at you," I know a way to warm you up."

Glancing at him, you spot his broad smirk which makes you roll your eyes while trying not to smile. What a cheeky bastard.

You walk over to the tub, feeling his eyes watching you as you step closer. 

"And what way would that be, Silver?"

"Well you could join me in here, it'd soothe your muscles and of course warm you up. But if you're up for it already, I could t-"

"-You are such a bastard, Terry." You tease with a coy smile at him, realizing he'd already seen you naked practically all night, why would it be any different now? 

"Oh my how you wound me, sweetheart." Terry chuckles quietly, and you can feel his eyes on you as you pull his shirt over your head, tossing it aside. 

Terry extends both of his hands out to you to help you step into the large tub, which you gratefully take, sighing contently as you sink into the warm bubbly water across from him. 

You realize once again how small you were compared to him, as his hands were twice the size of yours, and he was sitting comfortably in the tub while you had to tilt your chin up to not get any of the bubbles up your nose.

"Good huh?" Terry questions with a smile, resting his arms back on the rim of the tub.

"Be better if I wasn't about to drown." You laugh softly, now noticing he had a gold chain around his neck and a small silver hoop in his ear. As if he wasn't hot enough. 

"Come here then," Terry grins, pulling you closer by your hands and you let him move you to sit on his thigh. 

As you move to wrap your arm around his shoulders, you catch a glimpse of a familiar dark mark on his neck. You freeze as you realize that was your heart mark. 

That's why it's familiar.

This is your soulmate.

* * *

Terry feels the moment you notice your shared heart mark on his neck. 

You froze in his arms, staring obviously at it, but it was when you started breathing shallow that he got worried. He could also feel your heart thumping wildly against his chest as your breathing continued to get more shallow.

"Y/n, pretty girl, what's wrong?" Terry asked softly gently rubbing your back, trying to think if anxiety was on your file and if there had been record of you having a panic attack before. He grabbed your hand that wasn't clutching at his shoulder and pressed it to his chest.

"Breathe with me, okay?" He tells you before breathing in deeply and then exhaling through his mouth. 

You copy him, which was kinda cute, but Terry could still see the wild and panicked look in your eyes as they met his.

Terry already hated that look. You looked so scared, so frightened, and he felt terrible that it was partly his cause for your distress. He wraps both of his arms around you, pulling you closer to his chest, your head resting on his shoulder.

"It's all okay, sweetheart. You don't have to worry about anything. I'll take care of you, I promise." Terry soothes calmly before kissing your temple and brushing his hand over your hair. 

"...you're my soulmate?" You ask in a small voice you barely recognized as your own. 

This was unbelievable. This couldn't have possibly been just by chance. Why else would he have taken you here while you were sleeping? 

Dressed you in his own shirt?

"What else did you lie about, Terry?" You confront him calmly, sitting up straighter to meet his eyes before gesturing vaguely around the bathroom," I don't believe you got all this just from a dojo."

Terry hesitates, he wanted to lie really, but you just weren't worth it to lie to anymore. You had figured him out. And quite frankly, he was equal parts pleased and displeased. Terry really didn't want to tell you the truth. That he had stalked you for a few months and knew everything about you. 

But if his little soulmate demanded the truth, she would have it.

"I am your soulmate, that's not a lie" Terry assures, wrapping his arms tighter around to be sure you wouldn't get away even though a chase did sound fun.

"I own Cobra Kai, but I also am the Ceo of a multimillion company," Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion made him pause before continuing," I knew we were soulmates before you did."

"How so?" You question, clearly  confused.

"I have a dislike for the word stalking, but I have your whole life on file…"

"Oh." You blink, looking away from him. This was clearly more than you were expecting. 

But you wanted the truth.

"I've been looking for you for years, money can really get you anything." Terry states, brushing his hand over your hip, expecting you to shy away but you lean into his touch.

His soulmate indeed.

Terry drops his head to your neck and starts kissing there, making you relax back against his chest.

"You sent that guy after me, didn't you? So then I would go to the dojo?" You ask softly, pressing a hand against his chest, as you try to piece together the pieces.

"Yes, sweetheart." Terry mumbles against your neck, realizing just how smart you were.

"Then you seduced me?" You ask, leaning back to look in his bright blue eyes.

Terry can't hold back his chuckle at your serious look.

"Yes, I seduced you, and I would do it again if you let m-"

"And then kidnapped me when I was asleep? You know I would have come with you, right?" 

"I hate that apartment and you were exhausted. I dislike the word kidnapped, you are not a kid..."

"Abducted? What's the difference?"

"I am not holding you for ransom." 

"You better not." You smack lightly at his chest, making him gasp in return. 

"Did you just hit me, your soulmate?"

"You abducted me, Terry." You state angrily. 

You were soulmates and he didn't even trust you to make your own decision if you wanted to be with him or not. Of course you did, but something about it just made you so mad that he couldn't even tell you he was your soulmate.

You abruptly pull from his arms, moving to step out of the tub.

"Y/n, come on. There's nothing to be upset over, darling." Terry tried to assure you as you dried off with his towel.

"Our whole relationship is a lie, Terence."

  
  



	3. Discipline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Compared to last chapter this seems so short, but it is almost completely written from Terry's pov and my head was already starting to hurt trying to think like him lol. Enjoy!!

_ "Our whole relationship is a lie, Terence." _

What an achingly terrible thing to be told by your soulmate. You were his soulmate! It shouldn't matter to you if he lied or not, but it did. That only almost made Terry feel.. remorseful? Apologetic? 

The feeling of rejection was washing over him like the suds still floating in the tub. Rejection was a cruel mistress, but somehow coming from you it was crueler than ever before. Terry had never liked rejection. Things always went his way because that's the way he allowed them to happen. 

Yet you, his sweet soulmate, above all people made him feel ashamed for lying and now unwanted. Now that, that alone made him ache and he just couldn't let you get away with that.

You needed  _ discipline. _

And that's something he could very easily give to you. 

Terry quickly steps out of the tub, toweling off before taking the hair tie from his hair and shaking his hair loose from its usual ponytail. You had been very vocal last night about how much you liked it down- great now he was being considerate of what you thought. 

Love was a terrible, horrible, no good weakness and you were the specific person he was in love with. An adorable little nobody like you was his soulmate. Terry knew it too, not just from the stupid marks, but from the way you challenged him at every chance you could get. Even challenging his resolve to  _ discipline _ you.

How about this? One more chance for his soulmate. She was rightfully angry by her standards, but he was her soulmate. Perhaps after these few minutes she might have calmed down and would throw herself right back into his arms.

Wishful thinking, Terry knew because of your stubbornness you would put up a fight.

Luckily for him, he had a black belt. Along with all his years of military training as well as experience. You were no match for him.

Strolling back into his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, Terry spots you staring out the doors that lead to the balcony with your arms crossed over your towel. 

You don't even spare him a glance as he opens the closet door. You also must have thought you didn't have any clothes here, as you were just standing in only your towel, but with you already acting the way you were Terry felt it wasn't the best time to tell you he bought a whole new wardrobe for you… or was it?

Terry swiftly put on his clothes, simple black slacks and a white button down would do for today. He'd cleared his whole day to be with you, even letting Margaret and Milos have the day off, just to be with pretty little you. Maybe even take you to dinner- you would look fantastic in that silky black dress hanging in the back of the closet.

Turning around to look at you, Terry was once again met with your back. Ah, the cold shoulder perhaps? Perhaps if he turned on the heat it would melt away. He ruffles his hair out, so used to having it pulled back, and unbuttons the top few buttons of his crisp white dress shirt. There's no way you would refuse to look at him now.

Terry quietly walks up behind you, gently brushing his hand across your shoulder which immediately makes you lean away from him silently. Rejection. It again burned from his chest and he just wanted to wrap his hands around your pretty little throat and squeeze till your eyes rolled back. It would solve so many problems. 

But you owned half of his soul and he'd keep you by his side no matter what.

"Darling," Terry crooned, hands now grasping your hips firmly, so you couldn't shy away," What are you thinking about?" 

A moment of silence passes as he awaits your reply, but you don't reply, simply continuing to stare out the window of the balcony doors. 

_ Discipline _ . Yes, discipline, Terry decided in that moment is what you needed. And who was he to deny his soulmate what she needed.

He easily spun you around to face him before sinking his hand into the hair at the base of your skull and pulling tight, making you yelp in pain, as your head was forced back to look up at him.

"Now darling," Terry hissed, gripping your hair tighter, "Tell me what's wrong, princess." He demanded, leaning into your face more, your hand gripping his shirt in return to keep your balance.

"I- I'm frightened…" You confess in a whisper as you start to feel water gather into your eyes. Great, first a panic attack and now you were gonna cry like a baby, get yourself together. 

There it was again, that scared look reflecting in your eyes, because of himself again no less. He was terrifying his soulmate because? Because you knew who Terry really was and that was weakness. 

"Why are you frightened?" He asked angrily, if anything Terry is the one who should be frightened, not little you. 

"Because you stalked me, seduced me, and kidnapped me, Terence." You explain quickly as you could feel your voice about to break, tears starting to flow down your cheeks.

"You own half of my soul, I can't let you just walk around free with that!" He exclaimed, reaching up and brushing your tears away.

"You know who stalks people, Terry? Murderers, rapists, criminals- villains even!" You exclaim in anger that Terry knew rivaled his own.

Villain… Yes, he was the villain, wasn't he? Stealing the pretty princess from her cozy castle to live and rule with him in his kingdom where she didn't belong. It faintly reminded him of one of the ridiculous animated fairy tales- Beauty and the Beast- Yes that was exactly it. He was a beast. Terry cackled aloud at the thought. Of course he was a villain in your story, but in his story you were the villain.


	4. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst continues!!  
>  There is a light mention of blood in this chapter btw!!!

_ "You know who stalks people, Terry? Murderers, rapists, criminals- villains even!" You exclaim in anger that Terry knew rivaled his own. _

_ Terry cackled aloud at the thought. Of course he was a villain in your story, but in his story you were the villain. _

You flinch at Terry's maniacal laughter before wincing in pain at the tension created on your scalp from flinching. You feel a fresh rush of tears carve paths down your cheeks as you continue to cry. There was no point in trying to hide your fear anymore, it was obvious. 

"Yes sweetheart! Of course I am the villain!" Terry practically leered down at you, haunting icy blue eyes watching you intently. "But you, my sweet, sweet soulmate, you are the villain to my story." 

"Wh-what the hell do you mean?" You whimper in question, hating the way your voice cracks in fear, your hand clenching into a fist as you hold on tightly to his dress shirt while your other was desperately holding your towel against your chest. 

"Can't you see?!? You HAVE to stay here! You are my only damn weakness and I won't let you leave here  _ alive _ . You were made for...  _ me _ ." Terry continues to rave on, his eyes darting down to your lips before crashing his soft lips onto yours, holding your jaw possessively with one hand as his other remained entangled in your hair.

You push against his chest with both arms, squirming in his arms as they pull you in closer, all while trying to pull your lips from his. You pause for a moment as his lips continue to move against yours, trying to focus on his bottom lip-

"Ow!" Terry yelps in pain, jerking back away from you as blood started gushing from the small split now in his bottom lip.

You stumble back into the balcony door watching him with wide eyes.

Terry chuckles darkly as his eyes meet yours, his thumb reaching up and brushing the blood from his lip away. 

"I can't believe you've just done that, " Terry remarks, a smirk coming to his lips as he continues to eye you intently, "You really just bite me? What a little minx you are."

As Terry approaches closer, you press your back tight up against the wall, watching him as he gets closer and closer. You knew you couldn't get away from him in his own house, it would be stupid because he would easily catch up to you. You instead press your back to the wall and breathe out a shaky sigh, your voice failing you. While Terry's smirk did everything, but help calm you down.

You could still see the wild look in his eyes as he took another step closer, cornering you against the wall with his smirk still in place, his arms trapping you on either side. 

"When my investigator came to me and told me he found my soulmate, I didn't believe him. But you," Terry chuckles again, " You are so very, very special. You are most definitely my soulmate." He assures, leaning down to properly meet your eyes, grabbing your chin before shaking his head. 

"Now, no more biting sweetheart, you know what happens to dogs when they bite… they get muzzled and I really don't want to have to muzzle your pretty little mouth." Terry practically growls before sweeping down to your level, and pressing his lips once again to yours.

Both of your hands push against his chest desperately trying to push him away as you taste his blood smearing on your lips, nearly making you gag, but he only presses you further into the wall. Faintly it reminds you of yesterday back in the dojo and how terribly you wanted him. How the tables have turned. 

You pound a fist against his chest, continuing to fight against him and refusing to kiss him back. After a moment Terry finally pulls back, squeezing your chin tighter and forcing you to look up at him.

"I'm not leaving you alone until you kiss me back,  _ sweetheart _ ." Terry whispered harshly while waiting expectantly. 

You sigh in resignation, rolling your eyes before grabbing the collar of his white button down and tugging him down to your level. You press your lips to his chastely and quickly move to pull them back, just wanting to be done with the act already. There was so much to think about and consider had he really said- 

You moan quietly, caught off guard, as Terry returns your kiss passionately. He takes advantage of your parted lips and slips his tongue into your mouth, immediately fighting with your own. You can feel his smirk against your lips as you finally stop fighting him, wrapping your other arm around his neck and tugging him closer.

Something about this whole messed up, twisted, situation just felt so right.

After a minute of feverishly kissing back and forth, Terry finally pulls his lips from yours, grinning down at you.

"There she is." He mumbles, eyes twinkling with mischief as they meet yours.

"Who?" You question in return though you felt you already knew his answer.

"My soulmate, of course," Terry replies simply before his gaze wanders lower than your face,"I feel the need to tell you that there are clothes for you in the closet, but I won't judge if you want to stay like that…"

You scoff wordlessly and shove him back, ducking your head down as you rewrap your towel back around yourself. The man was insatiable.

"I'll leave you alone to think and dress," He states before glancing at his watch," I'll see you for lunch, alright sweetheart?"

"Alright?…" You agree, causing him to stroll out of the bedroom, the door shutting behind him. Slightly confused by the events that transpired. 

_ You are my only damn weakness and I won't let you leave here alive. _

You shiver as you remember what Terry had said to you. Does that mean he would kill you if you left? You didn't doubt that he would be able to, he was strong, you knew that from firsthand experience.

But- Terry was your soulmate -why would he kill you? It didn't make sense. Sighing to yourself, you walk into the closet.

You are quickly taken aback by all the clothes. On your right was obviously all of Terry's clothes, but on the left was definitely not his clothes. These were all yours then? 

You start to browse through all the many different shirts, pants, skirts, and dresses. All of which were clearly high-end brands, fabrics, and styles you actually liked. 

What caught your eye though wasn't the silky black lace trimmed dress in the back of the closet, but rather what was behind it. A white garment bag.

Curious, you slowly unzip it, crisp white fabric with shimmery details tumbling out at the bottom once you unzip it completely. No, it couldn't be… 

You frantically glance at the garment bag, hoping your worst fears wouldn't be confirmed.

Some word you couldn't pronounce then... _ Wedding Design _ …

No. No way. Nope. Not today.

You quickly shoved the other dresses back to cover the wedding dress again before turning and going over to what you assumed was your dresser. Pulling open the top drawer, you first spot a black two piece swimsuit. Taking the two pieces out of the drawer you realize the bottoms were high waisted and the top had some silver stitching on the edges. You decide then going into the pool sounded like a great idea. 

You quickly tug the swimsuit on before looking for some shoes. Oh, of course you wouldn't have shoes, ridiculous. Glancing over at Terry's side of the closet you notice a glasses case, draping your towel over your arm, you stroll over to the glasses case on his dresser. 

Opening it, you smile as you see the pair of aviator style sunglasses surprisingly not silver, but rather solid black. You hook the side of them on the top of your swimsuit before walking out of the closet and then out of the bedroom. 

Strolling down the long hallway you glance out the windows as you pass by, the pool getting closer continuously. Eventually you arrive at the glass doors leading down to the pool. You quickly slide on Terry's sunglasses before opening the door and stepping out.

After you shut the door behind yourself, you go down the few steps, hissing in pain at the burning concrete under your feet. You quickly tiptop across the hot concrete to drape your towel over a pool chair to help it dry out before scurrying across the scalding concrete to step onto the water covered steps on the pool.

You sigh in relief at the cool water, soothing your feet, then continue down the steps. The refreshing water reaches about three feet where you are and wandering forward it slides down to four. You guess it goes deeper, most likely six, but you back off staying in the safe three feet water. You squat down so the water reaches your neck, slowly tilting your head back, soaking your hair as you raise your legs up and start to float on your back. 

Exhaling slowly, you stretch your arms out as you think over everything that had happened yesterday and today. 

You were floating and yet you felt like you were drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Lemme know what ya think!💕


	5. Daunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: light mention of almost drowning, blood, and character death within a nightmare. Also a nightmare

Terry had obviously seen everything on the high-tech cameras installed throughout his house. He had seen your amazement as you went through the clothes he picked out for you. 

Terry had also recognized your… denial? Or was it fear? When you had seen the wedding dress he had specifically requested to be custom made for you. It was almost laughable how your eyes got wide as you shoved it back, like it had burned you.

Naturally, of course, his soulmate wouldn't just  _ be in love _ . She would, of course, instead be terrified at the thought of marriage to the most eligible bachelor in LA. 

Terry couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as he thought. How ironic that the one woman he would do anything for barely wanted anything to do with him and would be his soulmate, naturally. 

That swimsuit on you though, that was  _ darling _ , you were a doll. Terry was practically playing dress up with you. He would buy you clothes, jewellery, really anything you wanted, and he would make you do what  _ he  _ wanted. 

Grinning, Terry didn't even notice he was, till he caught sight of his perfect white teeth in the hallway mirror before going into his now shared bedroom to change. 

Terry quickly disrobes all his clothes only to then put on a black Speedo and ridiculously overpriced genuine leather sandals. Turning to his dresser, he goes to grab his sunglasses, only to realize they were gone. Right, you had stolen them from him before going to the pool, which was where Terry was headed now after calling for lunch to be brought outside.

* * *

Sighing, you shut your eyes as you tilt your head back to rest against the edge of the pool that your fingers were holding on to. You were half floating and half just holding on. Yet your thoughts were racing as the heat of the sun continued to beam down on you. 

Terry was, well, terrifying.

He had manipulated you into going to the dojo, kidnapped you, lied about almost everything, threatened you, and then forced you to kiss him. Maybe that last one wasn't as terrible as the others, but the fact that he could just  _ make _ you do such things made you feel cold.

What had you done in return to all of his madness? 

You bit him, and oddly enough seeing the blood leak from his lip made you feel… powerful? Almost as if you had control even though you knew didn't. 

When you had pecked his lips, finally giving into his request of a kiss, and Terry returned your chaste kiss with one full of passion and desire you practically drowned right back into him.

Your soulmate. 

You'd been waiting your whole life to find him and now that you had him, you couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed. You both were meant for each other, two halves of one star, entwined together by fate. 

Marriage though, marriage was a lot of-

"Enjoying the pool, sweetheart?" Terry asks from beside you unexpectedly, making you jump with a gasp. 

While trying to calm the frantic beating of your heart, you hear Terry chuckle in amusement, which makes your eyes snap open only to see Terry kneeling before you on both knees with a smirk on his lips as he clearly checks you out. 

"Leave me alone," You huff in annoyance, trying to move around him to go to the other side of the pool. Terry's arms easily catch you, wrapping tight around your waist, and pulling you back to him.

"Oh don't be like that, doll." Terry mumbles against the bare strip of skin exposed on your back, just under your top, before pressing a light kiss there. 

His hands wander to your hips and when he starts to turn you around, you let him.

"What is going on in that pretty little head of yours, sweetheart?"

"That's none of your business." You grumble. Looking down at him you realize Terry was only wearing a Speedo.  _ Of course he was _ , you think as you feel heat rise up to your face.

"Oh really, doll?" Terry questions simply, his smirk broadening as his hands wander over your ass. Without giving you a chance to reply, Terry wraps his arms tight around your upper thighs and easily hoists you up in the air as he stands up.

"Terry!" You yelp in surprise as your hands grab at his shoulders and hold tight to them. "Put me down!"

"Put you down? Now why would I do that?" Terry grins up at you.

"Terry please."

"Hmm I don't know… Maybe a kiss could persuade me?" 

You roll your eyes behind the sunglasses before gently kissing his lips, wrapping your arms tight around his neck, then kissing him again.

"That was two, now please let me go?" You state, side eyeing the deeper part of the pool, holding desperately to him.

"Let you go? Well since you asked  _ so _ nicely…" 

Then you were sinking into the water.

Panic instantly flooded you as water flooded into your nose and parted lips. Frantically, you kick your legs and swing your arms, trying to get back above the water. 

After a long moment, strong arms hook under your own and tug you back up. You cough harshly as you're pulled above the surface of the water and greedily breath in the air, all while clinging to whom you assume was Terry. 

You could feel yourself shaking in his arms as you shut your eyes, pressing your face against his shoulder while he carries you out of the pool. 

"Baby doll," Terry croons, his arm securing you tighter to his bare chest as he settles down in a pool chair, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." You mutter, refusing to answer him before ducking your face back down to hide in the crook of his neck, feeling tears leak from your eyes.

"Oh really? Nothing at all?" Terry questions in slight amusement at your behavior, obviously not believing your lie, you wouldn't cry over just anything.

"Mhm…" You hum simply against his neck then reach a hand up to brush away the tears streaming down your cheek. Faintly you realize that Terry's sunglasses weren't on your face anymore and most likely at the bottom of the pool. 

Thankfully, Terry didn't push anymore about what had happened in the pool and after a silent late lunch you both went back inside. 

Wherever Terry wandered off to you didn't know, but you returned to the shared bedroom to quickly shower off all the salt water from the pool before taking a nap. 

You were exhausted. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. 

So you quickly showered, threw an unbelievably soft pajama set, then crawled back into the giant bed as the sunset which you watched before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Terryyy~," He heard you sing-song before feeling you straddle his waist, "Wake up~"

Peeking one of his eyes open, he watches as you rub your hands over his chest, apparently not realizing he was awake.

You looked breathtaking. You were wearing a simple white silk chemise and realizing that is all it takes for Terry to open both eyes to be able to fully appreciate your beauty.

Seeing as he was now awake, you eagerly lean down to kiss him, a smile still on your lips as you do so. Terry can't help but smile as he kisses you back, his hands moving to wander over the silk to hold your hips.

Slowly you pull back from his lips, still smiling down at him as your fingers brush up along his jaw.

"Hey Terry?" You question in a hushed whisper while reaching up to cup his face in your hands.

"Yes doll?" Terry questions in return, now slightly put off by your smile.

"I love you." You reply simply before moving to kiss him again.

Terry couldn't help but grin and lean up into your kiss. Oh how sweet that was to hear from your lips.

The familiar ear-splitting pierce of a gunshot rings out through the calm silence of the air and involuntarily, Terry flinches in fear, his eyes squeezing shut. 

Feeling your hand leave his face, Terry opens his eyes only to see you gasp as you press a hand over your chest, the crimson of your blood seeping through into your chemise. Oh fuck.

"Hey, hey, it's okay…" He mumbles quietly, whether to reassure you or himself he didn't know. Slowly, Terry eases you onto you back, his hands starting to shake as he moves your hand away only to still see blood oozing from the circular wound. Shit, why couldn't he remember what to do? Pressure. Pressure, right.

Terry pulls the cotton bedsheet up and presses it tightly to your wound, making you wince in pain. Looking up for a shooter, Terry sees nobody, only the empty house surrounding you both.

Looking down at you, Terry realizes your eyes were unfocused and you looked as if you were about to fall asleep.

"Doll? Are you listening? Can you look at me, sweetheart?" He questions, before grabbing your chin with his free hand and making you look up at him. Your eyes meet his and you smile up at him. 

"Terry…"

"Yes pretty girl?" He questions in return, encouraging you to keep talking, watching as you place your hand over his.

"I'd marry you, soulmate." You breathe out softly with a small smile before your eyes flutter closed- wait -where was your pulse? 

Terry shakily presses his fingers to your neck, why didn't you have a pulse?! 

* * *

"Y/n? Y/n… baby, this isn't funny. Y/n?! Y/N!?!" Terry shouts, panting harshly as he jerks up right in his bed, glancing around frantically for you.

"..hmmm?... Terry... What is it?" You murmur sleepily a few inches away from him slowly blinking up at him. Clearly he'd woken you up and now terrible he felt about it too.

"It's nothing doll, come 'mere, please," Terry whispers as he settles back down into bed and slips his arms around you, pulling you to his chest, while your legs tangled with his," Just go back to sleep." Terry soothes quietly, rubbing his hand across your back while your face finds its home, tucked under his chin. 

"...you need to rest too.." You hum tiredly as you grab a fistful of his silk nightshirt, tucking your body up against his. 

Terry smiles slightly in amusement, you cared about him whether you would admit it or not, but you had no idea of anything he had been through.

How could he possibly go back to sleep after seeing his soulmate die?


End file.
